fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mike the Hedgehog (game)
Mike the Hedgehog is a platformer game for the Wii staring the new Sonic character,Mike the Hedgehog. Unlike other Sonic games, Mike is being developed by Black Diamond Games, not Sonic Team. It releases Christmas. Characters *'Mike': Mike was an honest hedgehog living with his parents and younger brother sister before his home was attacked by Eggman's robots. Eggman held his parents hostage and left him a note telling him to kill Sonic if he ever wants to see his family again. Mike is the Protagonist and main character of the game, as well as the only character the player controls In Story Mode. *'Dr. Eggman': Doctor Ivo Robotnik, AKA Dr. Eggman, is the arch enemy of Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends. He is an evil genius with an IQ of 300. Interestingly enough, Sonic and Co. have kicked his butt every time they've ever fought him. He is In this game, he sends some of his robots to attack Mike's home. He threatens to kill his family if he doesn't destroy Sonic. *'Sonic the Hedgehog': A hero that has saved the world to many times to count, Sonic is the arch enemy of Dr. Eggman. Mike has been forced to try and kill him to save his family. Sonic thinks he is a clone of him Eggman made, and so shows no mercy in their fights. *[[Tails|'Tails the Fox']]: An electronics genius, Miles "Tails" Prower is Sonic's best friend and sticks with him through the game. He encounters Mike at the end of the game with Sonic and Knuckles. *'Knuckles the Echidna': Knuckles is the guardian of the Master Emerald and Sonic's friend and rival. When he discovers that Mike is stealing the Chaos Emeralds, he goes after him, scared that he may go after the Master Emerald next. He encounters Mike at the end of the game with Tails ans Sonic. *'Amy Rose': Sonic's self professed girlfriend who constantly follows him around trying to get him to say "I'll marry you." She mistakes Mike for Sonic, thinking he is in disguise and attacks him when he tries to leave. *'Rouge the Bat': A treasure hunter and part time government spy, Rouge is obsessed with jewels. G.U.N. sends her after Mike to stop his rampage. She was going to do this anyway to get the Chaos Emeralds. *'E-123 Omega': One of Eggman's E-Series robots, Omega vowed to destroy his creator after he was shut down. He confronts Mike and attempts to destroy him when he discovers he is working for his creator. *'Shadow the Hedgehog': Shadow, a dark incarnation of Sonic, has a yet unknown role in the game, though he is set to appear. *'The General': One of G.U.N.'s highest ranking leaders, he is determined to capture Mike and stop his rampage. Story Prologue One day, Mike returns home to see his house burned down and his family gone. There he finds a holographic letter that reads: "Dear Mike The Hedgehog, I am Dr. Eggman, the world's greatest scientific genius. I have captured your family, and I will not hesitate to kill them if you do not obey my every command. My orders? Kill Sonic the Hedgehog." A device shoots out of the letter and embeds itself into Mike's arm. The letter continues. "This device will monitor your every move. One act of insubordination, and it will send a signal causing your family to die. It will not be a short and painless death either. I would advise you not to test me." Mike, seeing no alternative, sets out to obey Eggman's orders. Main Story Mike travels to New York City, where Sonic is going to recieve a medal of honor. Once he gets to New Yourk, he is accosed by Amy Rose, who thinks he is Sonic in disguise. He fails to kill Sonic, when he gets another message from Eggmsn. Ot tells him the only way he has a hope of killing Sonic is by collecting the Chaos Emeralds. He next travels to Chicago, where one of the Emeralds is on display in the Field's Museum. Once there, he retrieves the emerald, but not before laying waste to the building and a large area of the city. He is then confronted by a large GUN robot, which he destroys. Next he travels to a military base in Death Valley to retrieve the next Emerald. Here, he is stopped by Shadow the Hedgehog, who tells him to stop searching for the Emeralds with threat of death. Mike fights Shadow, and gets the next Emerald. He is confronted by Knuckles in the Redwood forests of California, and Knuckles tels him to stop his crusade as well. Mike responds by shooting Knuckle's gravely injuring him. He then has a chance meeting with Sonic, and the two fight. After Mike wins, Sonic runs away, but he drops the next Emerald. He is later accoster by Rouge in Las Vegas, where he was looking for the next Emerald. He deafeats Rouge and takes the Emerald. He is on a highway, towards his next destination when he is stopped by Omega. Omega is destroyed in the ensuing fight, and Mike continues itno an unnamed city, where he steals the emerald from a rich colector. He then recieve an unnexpected call from Eggman, who tells him to go to Washington DC to kidnap the president. Mike obeys, and after, he discovers the president had the last emerald. With all seven Emeralds, Mike goes to confront Sonic once and for all. Mike fights Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles all at once, and is defeated, even with the power of the Emeralds. Afterwards, Sonic finds a picture of Mike's family in his backpack, as well as his journal. Seeing the truth, they vow to help Mike rescue his family. Gameplay Mike the Hedgehog is a platform game that incorporates elements of action-adventure gameplay. Like previous games in the series, basic gameplay involves running quickly, collecting rings, and destroying enemies. As is standard in the series, Mike collects rings as a form of health; when he is attacked by an enemy, his rings bounce in all directions. If he is hit by an enemy and has no rings, he loses a life. The game has much in common with Shadow the Hedgehog. For example, Mike can use weapons including guns to combat enemies, adding an element of third-person shooter gameplay. You may carry up to four guns at a time, assigning each one to a directional button and switching between them. Also new are optional vehicles, such as motorcycles and cars, that Mike may drive. Although Mike can outrun the game's vehicles, the latter have some additional capabilities, such as hitting and running over enemies, or traversing an otherwise impassible acid-covered area. As in most Sonic games, the Chaos Emeralds play a major role; they allow two "Chaos Powers"—Chaos Control and Chaos Blast—to be performed. They can only be performed after the Hero and Dark gauges—one blue and one red gauge at the top of the screen that are filled by defeating G.U.N. soldiers, respectively—are filled. Filling the Hero gauge allows use of Chaos Control, and filling the Dark gauge allows use of Chaos Blast. Chaos Control allows Mike to move more quickly in levels and slows time in boss battles, and Chaos Blast creates an explosion that destroys all nearby enemies. Controls 'A-' Jump. double tap for homing attack, enter vehicle 'B-' Shoot, hold for spin-dash 'Control Stick- '''Move '''D Pad- '''Select weapon '''C-' Discard weapon 'Z-' Lock on target '''+- '''Acess backpack Mike's Backpack Mike has a backpack that he carries all of his prized possesions in. Journal Mike's journal is where he records all of his exploits. You can read his journal entries, or play previous chapters. It also conains a log of all the enemies Mike has faced, weapons he has obtained, etc. Treasures All the treasures Mike has collected. Weapons Here you can buy new weapons with your rings and equip them. There are three classes of weapons, and ammo is found within levels. *Projectile Weapons- Includes guns, cross-bows, and lasers. *Blades- Includes swords, knives, and beam swords. *Throwable Items- Includes itmes such as grenades and throwing stars. Category:Fan Games Category:Games by Indi555 Category:Games Category:3D Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Sonic Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:2009 Category:Wii Games